Storie
by Fioredargemto
Summary: Le storie di Angel e Spike messe a confronto... come un lungo sentiero di dolore...


Storie  
  
Scritto da: Maria- fioredargento@hotmail.com  
Spoiler per: Becoming, Prodigal, Darla, Fool for love.  
Pairing: Angst.  
Rating: Nessuna.  
Timeline: Dal 1754 ai giorni nostri.  
Summary: le storie di Angel e Spike brevemente messe a confronto.  
Disclaimer: i personaggi delle serie "Buffy the vampire Stayer " e "Angel" appartengono a Joss Whedon, David Greenwolt la WB, ME e la Fox, l'autrice scrive senza alcuno scopo di lucro e non intende violare alcun copyright.  
  
  
"Ad Anna, che si è fatta conquistare da Doyle e ha pianto per lui...  
a Sabrina... se non ci fossi i gatti si rifiuterebbero di fare "miao"...  
a Sonia, la tessitrice di sogni...  
ad Hal, credo che se un vampiro ti incontrasse per strada scapperebbe lui...  
e per Sonia, l'ultima entrata nel mio cuore... temo che tu ti sia barricata dentro e abbia buttato la chiave!  
Spero solo che ti trovi bene con le altre che già lo abitano..."  
  
  
Storie  
  
Era un bambino. In una casa al limitare di un bosco.  
Nella terra delle fate.  
Occhi nocciola. E un sorriso istintivo, che gli riempiva il cuore.  
Solo un bambino... un bambino incatenato dalla volontà del padre.  
Che nelle notti d'Irlanda, fra le coltri del suo letto, piangeva.  
Perché era solo un bambino, ma, per chi lo aveva generato, aveva già fallito.  
  
Era un bambino. In una casa in una grande strada.  
Nella città più importante del mondo.  
Occhi azzurri per un volto timido, che aveva quasi paura di sorridere.  
Solo un bambino... un bambino che era il cuore di sua madre.  
Che nelle nebbiose notti li Londra, fra le sue braccia, poggiava il volto sul cuscino, e sognava.  
Mentre lei lo vegliava in silenzio.  
  
Un cuore chiuso, infranto, pieno di livore.  
Sanguinante per le ferite di milioni di spilli.  
Una vita nera sotto un sole che brillava.  
E urla. Urla nella testa e nelle orecchia.  
Liti. Aspettative deluse.  
Ordini e disobbedienze.  
Un cervello che reagiva.  
Al disprezzo, all'odio, alla violenza.  
Con disprezzo, con odio, con autodistruzione.  
Un ragazzo.  
Che a ventisei anni voleva solo ferire.  
Voleva solo fuggire. E non ne aveva la forza.  
  
Un cuore vivo, pieno di poesia.  
Dolce per l'amore di chi lo amava.  
Una vita tranquilla sotto un sole incerto.  
E baci. Leggeri sulle tempie, e carezze fra i capelli.  
Parole sussurrate fra i sorrisi.  
Un pianoforte che suonava mentre lui lo ascoltava.  
Un ragazzo.  
Poco più di vent'anni, e l'anima piena di progetti.  
Con il coraggio di affrontare il mondo.  
  
Credeva di non avere niente, tranne sua sorella.  
Occhi nocciola e piccole braccia calde attorno al collo.  
Raccontava bugie, alle ragazze, di notte.  
Perché si portassero l'angoscia ed il dolore.  
Tante. Senza mai amare.  
Ogni volta più arrabbiato per quanto allegro era stato.  
Continuando ad amare solo sua sorella.  
E un padre che non avrebbe mai potuto deludere abbastanza.  
  
Amava il mondo e la sua gente.  
E sua madre, occhi azzurri illuminati da lui.  
Amava parlare alle persone, nonostante il suo imbarazzo.  
E al quaderno rilegato di pelle a cui confidava i suoi pensieri.  
Amava una donna. Una. Ed era il mondo.  
E la gioia nel suo petto quando la vedeva.  
Giorno dopo giorno, senza dirle nulla.  
Senza neanche volerle parlare.  
Pago solo di osservarla, e di nutrirsi della sua bellezza.  
  
Uscì di casa pieno d'ira.  
Come sempre.  
Ferito. Lacrime nel cuore che non giungevano agli occhi.  
Con il pianto di sua sorella nelle orecchia. E le urla di suo padre. Mentre gridando lo scacciava. E gli ingiungeva di non fare ritorno.  
Lo pensava. Lo sapeva.  
E lui... non era più tornato.  
  
Era felice quella sera.  
Perché l'avrebbe vista.  
Nella tasca del cappotto i suoi fogli di poesie.  
Sorrideva.  
Anche se forse non le avrebbe detto niente.  
Baciò sua madre prima di lasciarla.  
E sulla porta lei sospirò piano.  
  
Fu ingannato quella notte.  
E rise.  
E il suo compagno fu il vino.  
E un amico che non era nessuno.  
Fu ingannato da una donna e dai suoi sensi.  
E da quello che non era, e che avrebbe sognato...  
  
Lo ferirono. Con le parole e il loro riso.  
Ma non pianse. Non per loro.  
Solo lei aveva il potere di colpirlo veramente.  
Lei che teneva il suo cuore nella mano.  
E, quando cercò di consolarla e le aprì la sua anima, lei decise.  
E lo distrusse.  
  
A casa, nessuno lo aspettava.  
Alle finestre nessun fuoco acceso.  
Solo un sospiro di fanciulla tendeva l'orecchio,  
sapendo che attendeva invano.  
Era stato cacciato, e, così, non sarebbe tornato.  
  
Sua madre, alla finestra, lo attese a lungo.  
Per tutte le ore che portarono all'alba.  
Tremando, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Finché la luce del sole non le trafisse il cuore.  
  
Morì in un vicolo buio.  
Ucciso da una prostituta bionda.  
Un demone. Che aveva visto un ragazzo solo darsi arie da uomo.   
Lui la seguì, e lei gli offrì il mondo.  
E, per una volta, si sentì voluto.  
Ubriaco, arrabbiato, il cuore arso da uno stillicidio infinito, lei gli chiese di chiudere gli occhi.  
E Liam li chiuse.  
Dopo, non emise alcun lamento.  
  
Morì per gioco.  
Per lo scherzo di tre demoni.  
Ucciso dalla bocca di una pura fanciulla.  
Non la seguì. Fu lei a trovarlo.  
Con il cuore spezzato e le lacrime agli occhi.  
Gli parlò della sua anima, e ci ciò che era.  
E fu come se gli leggesse dentro.  
Gridò, William, mentre i suoi denti colpivano.  
Gridò. Però non servì a niente.  
  
Lo ritrovò una prostituta che tornava a casa.  
Come quella che lo aveva ucciso.  
Pensò solo che fosse ubriaco... perché quel ragazzo, ubriaco, lo era sempre.  
E poi... gridò.  
  
Sua madre seguì le tracce delle sue poesie.  
Strappate e sparse per la strada scura.  
Lo prese fra le braccia, e pianse, e Londra si piegò sui suoi lamenti.  
Finché non ebbe più lacrime da spargere invano.  
  
Li uccise tutti.  
Il vampiro dagli occhi nocciola.  
Coloro che lui amava. Coloro che lui odiava.   
Senza sentire nulla.  
Demone atroce dietro il volto di un uomo.  
Lasciando suo padre straziato contro un muro, e sua sorella accasciata sulla porta.  
  
Non la tradì.   
Il vampiro dagli occhi azzurri.  
E lei non pagò mai perché era sua madre.  
Sentì la gola ardere di sangue.  
E diventò ogni giorno più feroce.  
Per la bocca di chi lo aveva ucciso, e per un demone dietro due occhi nocciola.  
Andò via.  
Dalla sua città e dal suo passato.  
E dalle lacrime amare di chi lo aveva amato.   
  
Gli ridiedero un 'anima. La sua.  
Dopo più di cento anni.  
L'anima di un ragazzo che, solo, aveva distrutto se stesso.  
Gli ridiedero cento anni di sangue.  
Cento anni di dolore.  
Lo invecchiarono. In un secondo... Di cento lunghi anni.  
E ora nessuno, sulla terra, conosce meglio il tormento della colpa.  
Gli ridiedero, per vendetta, ciò che nessuno poteva portare.  
Il sangue di sua sorella sulle dita.  
  
Nessun rimorso.  
Per cento anni.  
Nessuna pena per coloro che uccideva.  
Solo il grido di un demone. Solo esaltazione.  
Solamente la sua Regina nera.  
Ogni cosa per lei. Ogni delitto per lei.  
Ogni stilla di sangue versato. Per lei.  
Per cambiare per lei.  
Per essere degno di lei.  
Di Drusilla.  
E soffocare quel ragazzo che era stato.  
  
Nessun amore. Mai.  
Per duecentocinquant'anni.  
Solamente dolore e tormento.  
E rimpianto che non lasciava sonno.  
Finché felicità divenne un attimo di quiete, o un colpo così forte da tramortirlo al suolo.  
Nessun amore. Per duecentocinquant' anni.  
E poi, all'improvviso, un volto.  
Nessun amore, per duecentocinquant'anni .  
E poi, in un istante, fu perso.  
  
Credeva che fosse eterno.  
Come le stelle del cielo e le acque del mare.  
Credeva che fosse abbastanza.  
Per lei e per il suo cuore nero.  
Credeva di averle dato tutto ciò che voleva...  
E credeva... credeva che lo amasse...  
Credeva che il cuore di un demone non potesse più piangere.  
Se avesse scommesso, quel giorno avrebbe perso.  
  
L'amò tanto finché divenne amore.  
E per amore dimenticò se stesso.  
Per amore sentì le sue carni straziate e il suo corpo fatto a pezzi, e, quando fu finita, seppe solo che lei esisteva ancora.  
La lasciò. Per amore.  
E per amore rinunciò al suo sogno.  
Eppure, il suo cuore era ancora sano.  
E con la sua ombra scolpita per sempre.  
Lui che mai era stato innamorato.  
  
Una vita distrutta per amore.  
Un demone forgiato per amore.  
E poi la solitudine, fredda come ghiaccio.  
Per chi mai era stato da solo.  
Pensava che non avrebbe mai più amato.  
E invece, ancora, l'amore rise alle sue spalle.  
Ricomponendo i pezzi del suo cuore freddo, per poi riuscire a frantumarlo ancora.  
  
Vive lontano da lei.  
E lei lo ama.  
Come si ama chi non si può capire.  
Guarda la notte, e sente freddo al cuore.  
E sempre, spera solo in un secondo di pace.  
C'è un 'ombra sulla sua anima affranta.  
E porta un nome che sa di lacrime amare.  
  
Le vive accanto.  
E lei lo odia.  
Come si odia un nemico mortale.  
Sente il suo cuore mutare. Cammina sui suoi piccoli frammenti.  
E si ripete che potrà cambiare.  
Perché non si arrende allo scherno dell' amore.  
  
Portavano lo stesso nome quando il sole li baciava.  
Eppure niente li rendeva uguali.  
Legati, e separati come un satellite e una stella.  
Come due lati di un fiume vorticoso.  
Amina e demone.  
Ombre in cui scintilla luce, e luce in cui cova l'ombra.  
Nemici. Nati dallo stesso sangue.  
Eppure, non si sono mai odiati.  
Occhi nocciola e occhi azzurri, e cuori senza vita.  
Due scelte... e due rive che convergono.  
Un satellite che si avvicina alla stella.  
Quando il sole li baciava, allora, portavano lo stesso nome.  
Eppure niente li rende ancora uguali...  
Fuorché l'amore disperato per la stessa donna.  
E la sofferenza che lei procura loro.  
  
Fine  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
Storie 


End file.
